Lord Orkham
One of the remaining Nobles, Lord Orkham was the leader of Freeze City, and of one of the three Leading Noble families of the House of Lords. He stole Cheza from the Darcia Family in order to perform experiments and her awaken her so she could lead the way to Paradise. He fell at the hands of Lady Jaguaras' Elite when they stormed his Keep. Before Birth Two centuries before his birth, The forerunners of the Orkham family feuded with the Darcia and Jaguara Noble Households in order to attain the mysterious Flower Maiden; Cheza. Orkhams' family would feud for the next two hundred years but reached no closer to their goal of attaining a path to Paradise. The feud was thought to have been started by Darcia I, who attempted to use Cheza to open Paradise before its time, but it resulted in his death, being consumed by Paradise itself. Darcia II took control of the Darcia Household after the Darcia I death, and lead it as it began its slow descension into ruin; he would continue to rule and lead the house for another century. Even with the collapse of the Darcia families' Status, the two remaining houses clashed but reached a stalemate that lasted throughout the century. Orkhams predecessor eventually reached his death by unknown circumstances, and Lord Orkham began his rule of the family household into his late elder years. Ruling the Orkham Family and Freeze City Despite his age, Orkham lead his family well, and attained enough wealth to reach a level of Nobility that he ruled his own domain for many years, hiring a private army to defend his city and keep order. However he did little to help those whom he ruled over, as many of Freeze cities denizens were poor and population levels dropped due to starvation, with many living in the ghettos with beaten down neighborhoods. Several gangs developed including the mayor "Fang" and many denizens of the city who joined were adolescents to young adults, possible theft was not uncommon. Those who did an honest living found it harder to survive such as Lyra and her family. Dealing with the Rebels In the last few weeks, Orkham heard of the attacks on his supply trains, and had his trains protected by advanced automatons that fired at any unauthorized personel. Eventually, his Security Bureau hunted down each of the gang members and had them arrested, though several were given a chance at release if they said were their Leader was hiding. Sending the Army after Darcia Orkham met with his Advisers, and told them to acquire the Flower Maiden again from the Darcia Family, in response to this, Orkhams private army was sent to retrieve Cheza from the cursed Noble. Following Darcia III to the Villa where Cheza was created, the AirShip from Orkhams army began firing on the smaller craft and damaged its engines. Cheza jumped out of the Airship before it crashed along with Darcia. His army surrounded the nearby village and attempted to recapture her. The army eventually ran into the wolves near the old Villa ruins and several were attacked, leaving some in an unstable state of mind. Ambushing the wolves in their hideout of a run down bus, the army tried an ambush, but to no avail the Wolves went through the Forest of death and Orkham had once again lost the flower maiden.